The House Fire
by Zekkenzo
Summary: When Italiy's house catches on fire, Italy is hurt.  Germany  tries to deny that he is also hurt...emotionally that is.   Human names used.  Yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

There Germany sat in the living room watching the weather channel. The channel was predicting a major thunderstorm to hit the area. However, he didn't buy into any of it. The weather channel was always wrong, anyway. He turned his head to look at the sky view he had outside his back glass doors. The sky was clear and you could see a colorful sunset starting up. Germany looked back to the TV and started to flip through the channels. Poker. Basketball. Soccer. Golf. Cricket. Shuffle Boarding. Wait, shuffle boarding? After about going through the channels for the seventh time he finally decided he would settle for the news. Apparently everything else was sports. Well, that and a soap-opera, which would be the last thing he watched. Ever. He sighed and laid back in his chair. He stared up at the ceiling for a while, tracing patterns across the room with his eyes. Up the spiral staircase that surround the walls of his house and around the chandelier that hung four stories up. Then he heard it. A pitter-patter sound. He looked over at the door, and there it was. Rain. Hard rain. "Wow, the weather channel was right." he said to himself.

"I always liked the rain." Prussia said as he walked into the room, Gilberd following behind him. The albino laid his body across the couch, sinking into the soft fabric. Gilberd fluttered around Germany's head and finally landing on it. Prussia gave a pouty face. "Traitor." he mumbled.

"I guess I'm just more awesome." Germany added.

"You wish, West." the small, yellow bird chirped in agreement with Germany earning him a chuckle.

"You have the weirdest little bird, East." Prussia only chuckled back.

"That's Gilberd for ya." Germany flipped back to the weather channel to show a house on fire.

"Vargas Manor, only struck by lightning a few minutes ago is now up in flames. Only one out of two of the residents have been found. The firemen are still in search for the other owner of the house. It is reported that some of the walls are starting to collap-"

Prussia shot out of his position into a sitting one. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Prussia looked over to his younger brother. Germany tried to speak, but was at a loss for words. The shocked German fumbled around with his words until his brother spoke up. "Come on. Get in the car." Prussia tugged at Germany's arm. He followed the older one out the front door and into the car.

"Are you crazy? It takes at least three hours to get to Feli's house." Germany informed.

"Not at the speed I'll be going."

* * *

><p>Germany and Prussia arrived at Romano and Veneziono's house in a short ten minutes. Germany didn't know a car could go so fast. He also didn't know a would actually live through it either. But, hey. Anythings possible when your a country.<p>

Germany and Prussia rushed out the car doors to get a closer look at the house. "Let go of me, you bastards. My brother is still in there." The two germans turned to see Romano being held back by two firemen and a nurse.

"Prendi il sedater." the fireman spoke in italian. The nurse nodded and got out a kit pulling out a needle. The nurse rushed back over to Romano.

"Non permettere che mio fratello bruciano vivi, bastardi! Tirarlo fuori!" Romano yelled in italian. The nurse lifted his shirt and stuck the needle deep into his lower stomach. "CHIGIII!" he yelled in pain. Almost immediately he calmed down. The firemen put an oxygen mask over his mouth. Laughing gas, Germany guessed.

Germany turned back to the flaming house. The second floor collapsed down into the floor under it. Germany paled.

"Felicaino!" he yelled. Germany darted off toward the flaming house, but then fell a couple yards before he could get in. He looked up to see that his brother had tackled him down. "Get off me!" Prussia said nothing as he just held him in place, Germany squirming under him. He looked back to the house "Feliciano!" Some firemen came and helped Prussia hold and drag Germany back.

"Let go of me, verdammt!" now he knew how Romano felt. He looked back at the house to see a fireman coming out holding a small figure. It was Italy. "Feli!"

"Get this one to the hospital." the fireman commanded. The nurses helped load Italy into the Ambulance as Germany ran to it. Once they were all loaded one of the nurses turned to Germany.

"Would you like to ride with him, sir?" Germany nodded and jumped into the ambulance sitting next to Italy, holding his hand.

Half of Italy's right arm was burnt along with his entire left leg. Germany just stared along the poor italian's body, wanting to just bandage his whole body up.

"Feli." Germany said. Italy's hand twitched at this, as if he was trying to respond.

"Germany." Italy replied. "What happened? Where's Lovi?"

"Lovino is fine. You were in a fire." Italy tried to move his right arm.

"Where's my hand?" he asked. Germany looked down to Italy's right hand.

"What do you mean? It's right there." Italy looked down his arm.

"I can't feel my lower arm. But I see it." Italy whispered in a hoarse voice. Germany gently squeezed the italian's left hand.

"It will be alright."

The rest of the ride was silent. Italy got loaded out of the truck and got checked into a room. When Germany and Prussia tried to come visit, the nurses and doctors wouldn't let them see him. They said he was suffering some type of head trauma and couldn't be around other people without completing his physical therapy course. Which naturally, the stubborn italian refused to do. Germany actually tried to sneak in with the help of Prussia but when he got into the room he was asleep and there were sadly, doctors in there. So he still got caught.

Both men sat in their living room watching the weather channel, (again) talking about varias things. Sports, mainly soccer. News, mainly money. And other things to the like.

"I don't understand why he just can't take the stupid course." Prussia complained.

"It's got to do with his pride. He'll get over it eventually." Germany replied.

"No he won't, he's like his brother. And since when did that boy ever have shame?"

"I guess him and his brother are more alike in more ways than we thought."

"Ya...I guess so. Hey, why don't you go all Nazi on 'em?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Ya know what I mean. You were one of Hitler's top men weren't you? Mr. Tall-Blonde-and-Blue-Eyes."

"Oh, halt die Klappe." Germany responded in German. "Plus, I haven't used those skills in years. I probably don't even remember half of them."

"That's why you have me to remember the other half." Germany sat there in deep thought for a minute or two.

"So...what's the plan?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Look's like no one is in the hall... thought Germany. Slowly, he stood...and rolled across the hall into the next hallway. "Kesesese~ this is just like old times, Ja bruder?"

"Ja..."

Once again, they played like James Bond and dodged the upcoming nurses.

"Though this is different."

Footsteps came. Germany's heart started thumping in his chest. He hoped no one could see him...no one that would at least recognize him, he felt stupid. He felt ridiculous. He felt...like a girl.

* * *

><p>Earlier<p>

"Are you sure about this, Prussia?"

"Dude, no one is going to recognize unawesome you! Come on and put on the uniform!"

"Ok..."

* * *

><p>"I never should have let you talk me into this..."<p>

"Kesese~ Even you have to admit that you do look kind of awesome in that hot pink nurses uniform. And the high heels really top it off!"

"Excuse me, Ms...?"

"Ja?" Prussia said in a high voice." Both men turned to see another nurse in a green uniform. The nurse looked the two over with a disbelieving look sketched onto her face. Then opened her mouth to speak,

"Oh, perfect. You were the two I was looking for. requested you over twenty minutes ago. And yet, here you are standing around. We're nurses, we don't stand around ignoring our patients."

Germany and Prussia were at a loss for words. They exchanged glances before Prussia was grabbed by the arm and yanked down the hall way. Prussia mouthed a 'help me' at Germany. Fear entered into his mind. With his brother gone, he was alone and in a girl's hot pink nurses uniform. He tried to tell Prussia his plan would never work.

With his objective in mind he set out to find a male nurse uniform. There had to be some around somewhere in this huge building. Germany strode down the hall, varies nurses and doctors giving him strange looks while others were to focused on their job to pay any attention to him. Which he was kinda thankful for.

He failed to find any male nurse uniforms anywhere and eventually gave up. Besides, he had to find Italy. He walked up to a lady at the counter and asked.

"Excuse me, miss. I'm new here and I've lost my way. Could you show me to the room that has a in it? I'm here with his medication." The lady raised an eyebrow, but she reluctantly typed on her computer.

"He's in room 322."

"Danke." Germany smirked, and walked off. He heard screams and started to walk faster. The scream echoed down the hall. Worried, Germany ran down the hall, looking for room 322. "Verdammit! This is the 100th section...where's the elevator?" He found a door that said, "STAFF MEMBERS ONLY" on it. He hesitantly walked inside there lay a case of stairs. The German walked up it and hit third floor. "Hmmm hmmm hmmm..." He started humming..."Mein Gott what has that Italy done to me?"

As he stepped out to see where he was, he saw Prussia zoom past on a wheelchair. "Psst, Bruder!" He called.

Prussia turned around. "Kesesese! WEST YOU HAVE GOT TO TRY THIS THING!"

Germany face palmed. "What are you doing? We have got to get out of here..." He grabbed the wheelchair and rolled his brother out of the hall. "Italy is in room 322." He said stoutly. Prussia rolled his eyes, but said nothing. They kept walking forward until Gilbird alerted Prussia that Italy's doctor was walking past. "BRUDER! WEST, a doctor is coming!"

Germany rolled his eyes and wheeled Prussia towards the elevator, but two nurses were gabbing and walking towards them. His Nazi trained eyes spotted a vent in the ceiling...

"THIS IS SOOOO UNAWESOME WEST!" Prussia coughed.

Germany coughed too. For a hospital, this sure was a dirty hospital. "Just a little farther..." they crawled past spiders, dust, and who knows what else. Germany's ear caught a tiny "Ve~" and he peered down into the room. Italy was lying on a bed, snoring (which explains the "VE's), and Romano was asleep on the couch. Thay heard that Romano was the only one aloud to see Italy. No one knew if it was true or not. But, hey. hey were the same country.

"You have to be quiet, Gilbert."

Germany ordered. Prussia nodded, and Germany cautiously opened the vent. A rope slid down, and Germany stealthily slid down it. Prussia jumped down and screamed when his foot landed on a needle. Germany put his hand over Gilbert's mouth to shush him, but he needn't have bothered, for the two Italians were fast asleep.

"Sehr gut..." Germany nodded at Prussia. "Now time for phase three of the plan..."Prussia bent over to pick the needle up off the ground. "Verdamt needle." Prussia threw the needle backwards, hitting Germany in the shoulder. The blonde held back a scream with a muffled like grunt.

"That wasn't a part of the plan."

"Well, now it is. Besides what's in that needle anyway." Germany pulled the needle out of his shoulder and looked at the needle. "Here," Germany said "You lick the tip and tell me what it is."

"What there is no way in hell am I licking thaAAAAAAGH!" Prussia fell to the floor with a loud thud, holding his knee, eyes shut. "Mein Gott! My leg. I can't feel it." Germany looked back down at the needle. It was labeled 'Numb'. Great. No later than a couple seconds did Germany's arm go numb from the needle that was injected into his shoulder. Germany looked over to Romano and Italy to see them both still asleep. They heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Germany panicked. He grabbed his brother and lifted him and himself back up into the air vent. Closing it shut just as a doctor walked in. "

, visiting hours are over."

"Wh-Wha?" Romano stirred from his sleep.

"Visiting hours are over, sir."

"Oh, okay."

"So, were you able to convince him?" the doctor asked.

"No, not yet. I'll be back tomorrow." Romano and the doctor both left the room. Germany made his way back down from the vent.

"West, I'll meet cha in the car." Prussia whispered.

"Ja." Germany nodded. He turned to see Italy stirring from his sleep. "Italy." he shook his good shoulder to wake the italian up more.

"Ludwig?" Italy's eyes opened to see Germany beside his bed.

"Hey, Feli."

"Are they letting me out finally?"

"No, Feliciano your boss won't let you leave until you take the course."

"But I don't want to take it."

"Ja, ja. I know. Listen we don't have much time. Me and Prussia snuck in here and-" Italy started giggling. "What are you laughing about?"

"Doistu makes it sound like we're in a romance movie." Germany blushed. He hated being embarrassed.

"Wha-Anyway. Look Feli. You have to take the course if you want to get out of here."

"I'm not taking that course!" Italy bursted out.

"Please, Feliciano." Germany said, making it sound more like a command than a request.

"No." Italy turned his head away from Germany.

", your medicine." said a voice from behind Germany. Germany jumped and turned to see a female doctor standing at the door with a tray of pills and needles. "And you." she pointed a finger at Germany. "Get back to work. I run a hospital, not a therapists office." Germany only nodded and left without question. Well, he got to see Italy. And that's what he wanted. He headed towards that exit sign that hung over a door a couple yards away. He had a family member to meet up with.

* * *

><p>"So how was your day?" the doctor asked as she gave Italy some pills.<p>

"Good." Italy took the pills and swallowed them. "Hey." the doctor turned to Italy at his request. "Can I...take the physical therapy course?" the doctor smiled.

"We'll start tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Germany sat in his bedroom rubbing the heels of his foot while Prussia talked on the phone to the doctor.

"Gott. How do women walk in those things?" he asked himself. The previous night him and his brother snuck into the hospital. His brother wearing a normal male nurses uniform. Him of coarse, was wearing a hot pink lady's nurses uniform...with high heels to top it off.

Prussia poked his head through the door of the room.

"Hey, West. How's it going?" he asked.

"Next time. You wear the high heels." he said. "Gott, my feet are killing me. How does Hungary walk in those things?"

"Beats me. Maybe women take some sort of special class for it when they're young or something."

"Gilbert."

"Yes?"

"Did Vati drop you on your head when you were little?" Germany asked.

"...no." Prussia said with guilt in his voice. The Prussian came and sat down beside Germany on the bed. " I do know though you were dropped on your head when you were little." Prussia informed.

"Who dropped me? You?"

"...maybe."

"So what did the doctor say?"

"Well, Feli finally agreed to take the coarse and the doctor said he can have regular visitors now. Though, they say when he started the coarse he started to have problems with his speech, and they can't seem to get him to walk correctly, and slight paranoia of what people might do to him. Let's see...what else...one more thing..."

"Okay, I get it. He's doing terrible."

"Ja, so we're going to go see him."

"Wha- Don't I get a say in this?"

"No. Now come on." Prussia said as he tugged at Germany's arm.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Germany got off the bed. Pain shooting from his feet going up his leg as he stood. "And let's get foot lotion on the way."

* * *

><p>Germany and Prussia walked into room Italy's room to find it empty.<p>

"Must be in therapy." Prussia said. "Guess we'll just wait here."

"Ja." Germany responded.

* * *

><p>Italy stumbled across the cold floor of the therapy room as he grabbed onto the steel bars beside him to stop him from falling.<p>

"Come on, Feliciano. Let's try again." the nurse said helping Italy get steady on his feet again. Italy started to slowly walk across the room again. His burnt leg hurt and his arms throbbed from holding himself up by the bars.

"Can we continue this later? My arms are starting to hurt." he asked slowly said, with some of the words slurred.

"Of coarse. I'll help you back to your room." Italy stumbled over to the wheelchair in the corner of the room and sat down. His leg felt so relieved to sit down again. His arms relaxed themselves as the throbbing in them became less and less.

Italy entered his room to find Germany and Prussia sitting in the window seal. They had fallen asleep while waiting for him to come back from his therapy. Italy felt bad now. Emotionally that is. He made them wait for him. Germany was probably mad at him for making them wait now. He didn't know now whether he should wake them up or not. What if they got mad at him for waking them up? But this was his room after all. But he still didn't want them to be mad at him. He couldn't make up his mind now. His brain was scrambled with every reason possible to them to be mad at him. Eventually he came to the decision to not wake them up and just wait. He turned the wheelchair around so it was easier to get into the hospital bed and hoisted himself into the bed. It made his legs and arms hurt, but at least he didn't bother his friends. Prussia stirred in his sleep waking up Germany.

"Uh-what?" Germany mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before his eyes took focus of the room. He turned his head and saw Italy in the hospital bed.

"Oh, Feliciano. How long have you been here?" the blonde asked.

"Only a couple of minutes." Italy said, shrinking down into the bed. 'He's mad at me for sure.' he thought.

"So-"

"Please don't be mad at me! I tried to make as little noise as possible! And my arms and legs hurt! And, and, and I-" the italian interrupted blabering on nonstop as he slurred his words. Germany put his hand over Italy's mouth to silence him.

"Feli, what are you talking about?" Italy sat there dumbfounded.

"Oh," he said. 'Maybe he's not mad." he thought. "nothing." Germany shook his head. Really, he could be such a handful sometimes. If there was one thing Germany could figure out, Italy would be the last thing. Germany took a seat beside the bed, shaking Prussia awake.

"What is it, West?" Prussia looked up. "Oh, Italy's back." Prussia got up and walked over to the other side of the bed. "So how's my little buddy doing?" he said ruffling Germany's hair.

"That's my head." Germany said.

"I know. I just wanted to mess both you guys' hair up." Prussia said ruffling Italy's hair this time. "See now you guys match." Italy and Germany looked at each other. Italy laughed when he saw Germany's messed up hair.

"Ludi looks cute!" Italy shouted. Germany blushed at this. Not because he said he looked cute, but because he used his nickname. Well, it was better than Uber-Bad-Ass-Germany.

"I told you not to call me that." Germany said as the blush on his face grew wider.

"Aw, is my lil' baby brother blushing? How cute." Now Germany was blushing because he was being called cute.

"I hate you all." Germany muttered under his breath. Prussia and Italy laughed at this.

They loved seeing Germany embarrassed. As Germany fixed, or at least tried to fix his hair he realized he had no idea what time it was and plus he needed a good excuse to get out of there. "Gil, what time is it?" Prussia glanced down at his wrist watch.

"Uh, 4:00pm."

"Scheiße. Sorry, Feliciano, we have to go." Germany got out of his seat and grabbed Prussia by the arm dragging the albino out of the room.

"Bye, dude!" Prussia yelled as he was being dragged out the door with Italy waving back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'm thinking about making this a yaoi. It will be decided next chapter. So review if you want it to be a yaoi. I personally think it would make a great yaoi. Zekkenzo, out.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

** Okay. The votes have decided. This story will be a yaoi. (all countries scream hysterically in horror except for Italy and France) Okay, on to business. No yaoi next, I'm still putting it all together. Next post will be the 4th chapter to Inside Voice. I accidentally save this story over the 4th chapter of Inside Voice so I have to start the chapter all over. :( You, go read the story below, NOW!**

* * *

><p>"Dude, why'ja run out of there all of a sudden?" Prussia asked.<p>

"You have to walk the dogs." Germany replied.

"The dogs can wait. And plus, we came all the way out here to see Feliciano and we only see him for two minutes. What kind of friend does that? West?" Germany had started to ignore his brother as he only walked faster, dragging his brother with him.

"West!" Prussia pulled away from Germany's grasp and caught Germany with his own arm. "West, what's wrong?" Germany came to a halt but said nothing. He turned to look at his brother with a death glare but Prussia had seen the glare many times so it only fazed him a little. Germany let out a big sigh.

"Just, don't ask." Germany said, his voice cracked a little. Prussia had never seen him like this. He looked like he was about to cry. Germany once again began to walk down the hospital's hallways to the main entrance. Prussia just stood there. The albino started to dig around in his pocket for his cell phone and dialed France's number.

"Bonjour." France answered.

"Hey, dude. It's me. Can you give me a ride?"

"Depends where you are."

"Stuttgart, Germany. I'm at the hospital."

"What did you do to end up at the hospital?"

"Visiting. So can you?"

"Sure. It'll be an hour or so before I actually get there.

"Okay, thanks dude." Prussia hung up and placed his cell phone back into his pocket. "Now to go see Feli." The albino started to walk back down the hallway to Italy's room again.

Prussia walked into Italy hospital room to find him sleeping. He walked over to Italy and sat in the chair beside the bed so he could look at him. The red-head had his damaged arm and leg wrapped in bandages and the right side of his face still had some uncared for burns on it. He was sure the doctors cleaned it, they just didn't bandage it.

Prussia reached out to graze the undamaged part of Italy's face with his hand. The smaller man stirred in his sleep and nuzzled into Prussia's hand.

"Ve~. That feels nice." he mumbled some words still slurred. Prussia stroked Italy's face as the other man continued to mumble and slur random words and phrases.

"Kesesesese~." Prussia said as he tried to lull the italian back to sleep. Even though it didn't work. Maybe you only fell asleep to it if you were German. It worked all the time when Germany was little. That, or it just didn't work on italians.

"Gilbert?" Italy slurred.

"Ja."

"Where's Ludwig?" Prussia took a moment to choose his words wisely.

"He had to go home."

"He was mad at me wasn't he."

"No, Feli." Prussia said cupping Italy's cheek. "He may get angry, but he would never get mad at you." Italy smiled and nuzzled deeper into Prussia's hand again.

"How does Ludwig..." Prussia gave Italy a curious look to show that he was listening.

"How does Ludwig what?"

"How does Ludwig feel about me? Does he hate me?"

"Well, he doesn't hate you. If that's what you mean. He actually enjoys having you around."

"That's good." Italy took a shallow breath and spoke again "Because I don't hate him either. In fact..." was all Italy said before the pacemaker went dead.

As Germany got into the car he sighed. He didn't mean for his visit to end up like this.

He just couldn't stand seeing Italy so helpless. Okay, so he was naturally helpless, being the weakest nation Germany knew. But injured in such a way that he could barely move. Having to take a physical therapy coarse, losing some of the feeling in his damaged arm and leg, he even had slurred speech for crying out loud. All Germany had wanted to do was hold the man and tell him it would all get better.

Germany leaned back into the car seat and sighed once again. He was ready to cry. The more he thought about the condition that his friend was in the more he wanted to cry. A single tear slid down his cheek as he fought to fight back the rest of the tears.

He hated this. He hated crying. To him it was something that showed weakness on the inside of the person, and he hated showing weakness.

A second tear. Then a third. Still trying to fight it, he took a deep breath and tried to even out his breathing. It failed. After a while he didn't care, he just let the flood gates open. Putting a hand over his eyes he felt how wet his eyes had become and tried to calm down again, but he couldn't. Not when his friend was in this condition.

"Gott, calm down already." he said to himself.

Germany could have sworn he heard it raining. The blonde turned to look out the car seat window. There it was. Rain. Thunder boomed around the area and then lightning stung a tree not too far of. He could see the burnt remains of some of the branches and the trunk as it fell to the ground. Leaves went flying every where, where it was hit. He thought of the Italy's house burning when he saw the poor tree.

"If only I had gotten there sooner..." he thought. If only he had gotten there sooner. Maybe, just maybe he could have saved Italy. He knew the layout of the house. He knew what rooms Italy would be in. He knew that he could have made it out of the house. So why couldn't he have gotten there earlier. Why? Germany had all the questions in his head, just not the answers. There he was at home relaxing while his friends house was on fire. If only he knew.

Germany looked away from the window and started the car. It was a storm like this that started it all.

Prussia sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come back out of Italy's room and say he was still alive. He was nervous. And Prussia, was never nervous. Not until now that is.

The doctor walked up to Prussia with a determined look on his face.

"How is he?" Prussia questioned.

"He's alive. His heart stopped because of stress. We called his boss and he said he could go home as long as someone is always present with him in the building."

"So he can't leave unless one of his friends takes him home?"

"And lives with him." Prussia sat there for a moment thinking things through.

"I'll take him. Plus my ride won't be here for another forty five minutes anyway."

"The check out is this way."

* * *

><p><strong>...to be continued...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Germany walked into the large house and set a pair of house keys down on the table and went and sat down on the couch, propping up his feet. He looked to his left to see the TV remote and picked it up. As he turned through the channels to see what might be on his mind drifted back to Italy.

Germany was embarrassed to admit it, but he actually missed having the clumsy Italian around. He missed the cooking, waking up to another person in his bed, the hugs and even the kisses. Wait. The kisses. What was he thinking?

Germany blushed at the thought of him missing the kisses. He started to think back when Italy would burst in on him while he was taking a shower. His blush widened. If any other person did that he would ring their little neck out. But never Italy.

"Nah, I like Italy too much." Germany thought out loud.

Wait. Did he just say he liked Italy? And if so, how much is too much? Now he was confused. Though, why did he tolerate the Italian so much more than other people? Was it because he was his only friend? Or was it something more?

"Nonsense." he thought. Or, maybe it was something more. The Italian was always showing affection and wanting it back in return. Did that mean Italy liked him in more than one way? Germany shook his head.

"I have to stop thinking about this." But how could he? Why couldn't he stop thinking about it? Was it because he had feelings for Italy, too? No, that can't be it. Or maybe, that was it. Maybe he did have feelings for Italy. He thought back to when they would hug and kiss as a greeting. At first he was embarrassed by it, but after a while he got used to them and actually enjoyed them. That's when they became more than a simple greeting. There was even one time when Germany didn't want the embrace to end. Then Germany realized something very important.

"Mein Gott," he said aloud "I like Feliciano."

The next morning Germany awoke to find himself in his bed.

'Gilbert must have put me in bed.' he thought. 'Wait. How did Gilbert get back home?' Then, right outside his door was movement. Germany grabbed his gun from his night stand and took aim at the door while moving in closer to it. He grabbed the door handle and quickly all of a sudden pulled the door open and aimed his gun at who ever dare be at his door. The gun came to face Italy. Germany stood there frozen. Italy? Why is Italy here?

Italy started crying as he leaned against his walker. Not cane, walker. All of a sudden he left his walker and started to run toward Prussia's room. He fell when he opened Prussia's door and started kicking on the floor in an attempt to crawl. Prussia looked to Italy with a surprised look, got out of his bed and headed for Italy. Italy lunged at the man wrapping his arms around his torso, not letting go.

"Feliciano, what's wrong?" Prussia asked.

"He-he-he's gonna sho-shoot me!" Italy bawled in Prussia's arms.

"Who?"

"Lud-Ludwig!" Prussia looked up to see Germany standing in the doorway. Prussia knew what had happened now. His brother did the same thing to him a month or two ago. Germany walked over to Prussia and Italy. Germany looked at Prussia. The albino nodded prying Italy off of him and letting Germany hold him.

"Feli, I'm not going to shoot you." Italy only attached himself to Germany. Germany sighed and picked Italy up bridal style. "I'll bring him down for breakfast." Germany said as he walked back to his room.

Germany set Italy down on his bed. Though, Italy refused to let go of Germany.

"Ludwig?"

"Hm?"

"Are you mad at me?" Germany gave Italy a funny look before shaking his head.

"No, Feliciano. I'm happy your here." Germany said. "By the way, what are you doing here?" Italy looked up at Germany.

"The hospital said I could go home but I had to stay with you since I had a heart failure and I can't walk correctly."

"You had a heart failure?" Germany asked with worry.

"Yes. Are you angry with me?" Italy slurred as he shrank back in the covers while Germany just gave Italy another funny look. Germany's instincts took in and he kissed Italy on his cheek to stop the crying.

"No, I could never be angry with you." the German said. He started blushing once he realized what he just did and tried to hide his face.

"Ludwig, what's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Look at me." Germany turned his head to look at Italy, the blush still on his face.

"What is it?"

"Sleep with me." Once Italy said that a warm feeling started to develop in Germany's chest. He grabbed at his tank top.

'What is this?' he asked himself. He quickly snapped back into reality and climbed into bed with the small Italian. Italy gave a small "Ve~" when he did. Germany settled into the bed and thought about wrapping his arms around Italy but resisted. Italy snuggled into Germany as he started to fall asleep. The warm feeling in the German's chest increased the longer they laid there. 'What is this feeling?' he wondered. Italy laid his head in the crook of Germany's neck making the German blush even more. He looked over Italy's body. His damaged arm and leg were still wrapped in bandages while his olive skin was extremely pale. 'I'll have to take him outside for some sun later.' he thought. Italy wrapped his arm around Germany's waist making him blush even more, if it was possible. The strange feeling in his chest spread to his shoulders and arms. As if on there own, Germany's arm wrapped around Italy pulling him closer to him. He kissed Italy on his head and settled into the covers. He liked this feeling in his chest. It made him feel weird but it also made him feel happy.

Germany stroked Italy's head and back. The Italian only snuggled in closer to him and there, he fell asleep.

Germany awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He shut the alarm off and relaxed back into the bed. Or at least he tried. There was something keeping him from doing that, though. Germany opened his eyes to find Italy curled up next to him.

'Oh, ja. I forgot about Feliciano.' Germany thought. Germany started to shake Italy awake. "Feli, Feliciano, wake up."

"Five more minutes." The Italian slurred.

"Okay. I guess you don't want breakfast." that moment Italy's eyes shot open.

"What? Food?" Germany only chuckled and got out of bed slicking his hair back. As Germany started to walk across the room he heard a thud. He turned to see Italy laying across the floor holding his damaged leg.

"Feliciano!" Germany ran over to Italy picking him up and setting him back on the bed.

"My walker." Italy slurred as he pointed toward the door. Germany walked to the door opening it to see Italy's walker in the hallway where he had left it. Seeing how Italy couldn't make it down the stairs using his walker, Germany carried it down the stairs and came back up for Italy.

When Germany came back for Italy he found him gripping his arm.

"Why are you holding your arm?"

"Nothing!" he answered quickly. Germany knew this wouldn't be an easy battle using just words. He walked over to Italy and sat beside him.

"Let me see your arm." Italy only shook his head no and scooted further away from Germany. Germany grabbed Italy's arm and pried it off his damaged arm to reveal that his arm was bleeding. A lot.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, Feli. Why do you keep asking me that?" Italy started to blush and turned his gaze to the floor.

"No reason." Italy gave a small squeak when Germany picked him up and carried him down stairs and set him at his walker. Italy stumbled then quickly grabbed onto his walker to prevent him from falling.

"Are you all right?" Germany asked. Italy only nodded. Germany walked into the kitchen to find his brother waiting there at the table.

"Your finally up." He said. "I was thinking of cooking something myself."

"And I'm glad you didn't. Don't you remember last time you tried to cook?" Germany asked.

"Ja. Good times. Good times~." Germany face palmed while Italy just giggled.

Italy walked over to Prussia and sat down beside him.

"You know your bleeding, right?" Prussia asked pointing to Italy's right arm. Italy covered up his arm with his left hand and looked away.

"It's fine." he mumbled in a low growl.

"No it's not." Germany said coming to the table with a first-aid kit. "Let me see your arm." Germany demanded. Italy pulled his sleeve up to reveal his arm. The scab that had formed over his burn was torn open and there were stitches along his lower wrist.

"Why do you have stitches?"


	6. Chapter 6

** Here's the 6th chapter of The House Fire. And a applause to my friend 2 who is writing ALL of the 5th chapter to Inside Voice since I was busy writing this. Yay 2.**

* * *

><p>"No reason." Italy quickly responded back. Germany though, knew he was lying but decided to leave the topic for now. Italy sat there in silence as Germany took some bandages and gently wrapped it around Italy's arm.<p>

When Germany was done he went to the fridge and got some wurst, eggs, and bacon out to cook. Italy got up and made his way to the living room.

"Gilbert, can you watch Feli for me? I'm afraid he'll fall." Prussia nodded and walked to the living room to look after Italy.

When he walked in he saw Italy sitting on the couch, he seemed to be staring into space. Prussia came and sat on the other side of the couch across from him waking the Italian out of his trance. Italy let out a small "Ve~" in place of a sigh.

"Hey, Feliciano." Italy turned his head to Prussia.

"Yes?"

"There was something you wanted me to know at the hospital last night. What was it?" The italian stiffened.

"Oh, it's nothing." Italy said doing his best not to slur his words. Now that he had damage to certain parts of his brain it made it harder to do certain things. Like talk without slurring or walk without stumbling.

"Then why would you bring it up back then?"

"No rea-"

"Don't give me that. I know there's a perfectly good reason. Now what was it you were going to tell me last night?" Italy mumbled something under his breath but Prussia couldn't hear it. "What was that?"

"Breakfast is ready!" Germany yelled out. Italy quickly retreated to the kitchen from Prussia's question.

"Damn. I almost had him." Prussia muttered to himself. Prussia got up of the couch to go to the kitchen to eat breakfast. When he walked in there he saw Germany and Italy sitting at the kitchen table eating their breakfast. Prussia looked over to Italy and saw that he was using his left arm. "Doctor said to use your right arm, Feli." Italy grumbled and switched his fork over to his right hand. It hurt to use his damaged arm but the doctor said that he needed to exercise it so it would get stronger. The Prussian came and sat down beside his brother as he watched the two as they sat there in silence, except for the accessional humming coming from Italy. The two made no such eye contact the whole time. There were a few glances here and there but not at the same time.

Germany couldn't stand the silence.

'Mein Gott. This is...I don't know what this is.' Germany thought 'Don't look at his eyes, don't look at his eyes.' he repeated to himself. Germany looked up at Italy to find him playing with his food. Italy looked up at Germany to have their eyes meet. The two quickly returned their gaze to their plates. A blush spreading on both their faces. Germany was glad the brother didn't notice these types of things.

Germany finished his plate and got up. He was glad to be away from the table it was really awkward.

"I'm heading out. I'll be back in a while." Germany said.

"How long is a while?" Prussia asked.

"As in all day awhile." That was all Germany said before walking out the door and slamming it sending a boom through the house.

Prussia looked over to Italy to see him avoiding his gaze.

"Ok, spill it. And no mumbling this time. What were you trying to tell me?"

"Well...Ludwig doesn't hate me, right?"

"Right."

"Well, I kinda, sorta, maybe, like him." Prussia sat there stunded. He was never good with these types of conversations, it was more of France's thing. He kinda regretted asking now but he had to know or it would have bothered him for the rest of the day. When Prussia looked back over at Italy tears were forming in his eyes. "Please, don't tell him." Prussia only gave an understanding smile.

"I won't." Prussia looked to Italy's stitches only to have his smile fade. "Hey, Feli."

"Ya?"

"Why do you have stitches?" The Italian turned his gaze from the albino. They sat there in silence.

"I'll have to tell you the whole story then."

"That's fine."

"And you can't tell Ludwig." Prussia paused.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay. It all started a year or two ago."

* * *

><p>Germany sighed as he walked home from the park. He was hoping a walk in the park would take his mind off things but all he thought about was Italy. His mind was drifting to the house fire, to the hospital, to last night, an then to breakfast. He noticed that the whole experience had made a change on Italy. He was more quiet, but less bright. He couldn't stand it. And what about the stitches on Italy's wrist?<p>

As Germany approached his house he looked to the sunset. He took a deep breath and continued walking up the pathway to the large house. He put his hand on the doorknob. He hesitated to open the door but finally turned the knob and pushed the door open. He walked into the living room to find it empty and the back door open. He walked to the back door to see Italy sitting on the balcony that over looked the lake. He sat in a chair with his walker sitting in front of him. He sighed and closed his eyes and leaned back.

"Siesta time." the small man muttered. Germany just silently watched from the door as he quietly shut the door. Germany was shocked at what he found when he walked into the kitchen to find Prussia sitting at the table with a black eye.

"Bruder, what happened?"

"Feliciano punched me."

"Why?"

"Me and him, we kinda got into an argument over something."

"Like what?"

"Can't tell ya. Promised." Germany only sighed. He knew how Prussia was with promises. Once he made one he kept one.

Germany returned to the balcony to find Italy looking at the sunset. Another thing that's changed about him. It was harder to fall asleep for him. Which for some days ment, no siesta. Germany walked out to were Italy was leaning up against his walker and stood beside him. Italy nervously glanced at Germany then back at the sunset.

"Are you mad at me?"

"For punching Gilbert? No. Just feel left out."

"How?" Germany paused thinking his question through.

"Your not telling me anything. What did you tell Gilbert? And why do you have stitches?"

"The reason I have stitches and I can't tell you." Italy said in a series but mellow tone.

"Why?" Germany asked frustrated.

"Because you would worry over me."

"Feli," Germany put his hand on Italy's shoulder. "I'm your friend, it's part of my job to watch after you and to make sure your happy."

"You mean it?" Germany nodded. "Then you won't ask me why I have stitches." Germany sighed in defeat. He was clearly not going to get an answer. "Hey, Germany can we have pasta for dinner tonight?" The German just grinned and nodded.

"Sure." he said as he and Italy turned and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>...to be continued...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later.

Germany awoke the in the morning to the sun coming in from his window. He stretched in his bed and rolled over. He felt around on his bed for Italy with his left hand. Nothing. Germany opened an eye to see that Italy was clearly not in the bed. He sat up propping himself with his elbows looking around the room. No one there. Italy was able to walk without a walker now so he was probably cooking breakfast or something. Germany noticed the bathroom light on and assumed Italy was just using it. The drowsy German just rolled back over and went back to sleep.

Italy slowly crept out of the bathroom, careful not to let the door squeak, and made his way over to Germany's night stand. He pulled the drawer open and pulled out Germany's survival knife. Not bothering to close it, he turned around and snuck out of the room.

Italy sat there in the kitchen holding the knife and started slicing at the stitches of his right arm. First one. Second one. Third one. When Italy started to cut the forth one he wondered if he was even doing this correctly. He couldn't ask Germany to do it for him. And he didn't want Prussia any wear near him with a knife. If he asked Germany that would only prove one more thing he needed help with. He was tired of always needing help. He didn't mind it most of the time, but he was determined that he could do this himself. Italy cut the forth one. Then the fifth. When he got to the sixth one the wound had opened up and was now freely bleeding.

'Oh no! The stitches weren't supposed to be taken out yet!' Italy thought in panic. He looked around for a dish towel and grabbed it. Pressing it against his skin, trying to stop the bleeding, Italy let out a low hiss. He started to feel a little light headed and nauseous after a while. Italy fell to the ground dropping the dish towel from his grasp. 'No. I can't faint. Ludwig and Gilbert will get mad.' was his last thought before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Germany woke up to once again another empty bed. He rolled over to see that Italy was no longer in the bathroom, or in the room at all. Germany looked over to his nightstand to find that it had been opened. He looked into the drawer to see what had been taken out. He was shocked to see that his survival knife was missing. Did Italy take it?<p>

Germany quickly got up out of his bed, slicking his hair back. He headed down stairs hoping to find Italy just cooking. But when he got to the living room he smelled no aroma of any type of cooking.

When Germany walked into the kitchen he gasped at what he saw. Italy laying out cold on the floor, his arm a bloody mess and still bleeding. Germany got some bandages and raced over to Italy.

"Feliciano!" he called trying to shake Italy awake. Germany took a damp wash cloth and wiped Italy's arm off and quickly wrapped in bandages. When Germany was done he picked Italy up bridal style and carried him over to the couch. Italy stirred when he was set on the couch and let out a small whimper.

Slowly Italy came out of unconsciousness and whimper and moaned some more. He was too light headed and tired to form any actual words right now. Germany put his hand on Italy's cheek and caressed his face. He could feel Italy leaning into his hand as if trying to snuggle up with it. Germany sighed. Maybe he should take Italy back to his room. He picked Italy up and carried the small Italian back up stairs to his room and set him on the bed. Italy once again whimpered at the loss of the warm contact when Germany pulled away. Really, he just wanted to cuddle up with the Italian and tell him everything would be alright. Then again he wanted to beat him senseless for trying something so dangerous without at least asking for help first. Italy didn't have friends for no reason.

Germany headed back down stairs to clean any blood left on the floor from Italy's arm. 'Sometimes...' he thought 'Feliciano could be so stubborn. I wouldn't mind if he would just ask for help." Then he remembered his and Prussia's conversation the day they went to visit Italy in the hospital.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

"So what did the doctor say?"

"Well, Feli finally agreed to take the coarse and the doctor said he can have regular visitors now. Though, they say when he started the coarse he started to have problems with his speech, and they can't seem to get him to walk correctly, and slight paranoia of what people might do to him. Let's see...what else...one more thing..."

"Okay, I get it. He's doing terrible."

*End Flashback*

* * *

><p>That's it. Italy was suffering from Angrophobia. The fear of anger. Germany had to admit. He was quick to get angry or frustrated over something. But not at his friends. Especially not at Italy.<p>

'So that's why he always wondering if I'm mad at him.' Germany looked over to Italy. He looked miserable. He probably felt nauseous from all the blood loss. And he would need new stitches later. Good thing Prussia was a certified field medic.

Italy started to mumble and reach out searching with his hand around the bed. Germany sat on the bed and grabbed Italy's hand. He hated to admit it, but he had feelings for the little Italian. Though he would never tell anyone. At least not that he knew.

"Don't leave me." Italy mumbled. Germany laid down in the bed next to Italy and put his arms around him. Italy happily snuggled into his embrace, mumbling some more. Though, he could barely make out the words. Then Germany thought he was hearing things when he heard Italy mumble some more.

"Ludwig...me."

Though Germany was shocked when he heard Italy's desperate plea. He only hugged the Italian more and told him everything would be okay. He wished he never heard the plea.

Ludwig, please kill me


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Since I keep forgetting to do it. Me no own Hetalia. **

**One, I'm surprised how many reviews/comments this story has. I'm only 14 so 31 is a lot for me! A big thank-you to all you guys who reviewed chapter 7. It's what encouraged me to write this so quickly. A special thanks goes to Gothic-Romantic99 who reviewed on every chapter and got me finishing chapter 7 in the first place. So he/she is the reason the last chapter was even put up when it was. Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>There Prussia sat on his bed on the far side of his room. He was thinking of when Italy had punched him.<p>

'He really needs some therapy.' he thought. 'I'll have to break my promise and tell Ludwig. He needs to know.' he really needed to think of another way out of this but how? 'I know, I'll tell Ludwig what he's been doing, but I won't tell him why.' Prussia sat there with a victorious grin on his face. 'I, am, a genius.'

There Germany stood in front of the stove waiting for his eggs to finish cooking. After Italy had fallen asleep he left to cook himself some breakfast. Maybe he would get back into his schedule of training again. Sure he wasn't in a war right now but it was a good stress reliever.

"Guten morgen.'' Prussia said as he waltz into the kitchen and over to the fridge.

"Guten morgen, bruder." Germany said back. He looked over to see Prussia pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "Hey. I have a favor to ask."

"Uh. Ya, I need to talk with you too about something."

"Well, then, you go first."

'Just say it.' Prussia thought. "Feliciano needs therapy." Germany looked back up from his eggs to his brother.

"What?" he said in confusion.

"Ludwig, we need to sit down."

'Uh-oh.' Germany thought. The last time Prussia needed to "talk" and said "we need to sit down" was when he was telling him that he was no longer a country, so this must have been pretty serious. Germany put his eegs onto his plate and walked over to the able that resided in the kitchen.

"Okay, what's this about Feli needing therapy?" Germany asked in a serious tone.

"Ludwig, Feliciano's been...cutting." Prussia knew he got Germany's attention when he saw Germany stop eating and put his fork down.

"What do you mean, cutting?"

"The reason he has stitches. He cut himself so much and so deep that he needed stitches." Germany couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How long? And why?"

"About a year or two, and I can't tell you."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because first of all, I'm breaking my promise by telling you this and I don't plan to break the rest of it." Germany sighed.

"Fein. I'll set up an appointment for him to go to therapy tomorrow."

"Good. Hey, didn't you have a favor to ask?"

"Oh ya. Feliciano needs new stitches."

"Why may I ask?

"He must have thought they were ready to come out and decided to try to take them out himself with my knife." Germany glanced back at the Prussian to see him in deep thought. "What are you thinking about, bruder?"

"Oh, nothing. Just other possible reasons why he would want to take his stitches out." Germany sat there and thought along with his brother.

"He asked me early to kill him." Germany said quietly. The room filled with silence but Germany immediately decided to break it. "Why did Feliciano punch you?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

"How could you do that to yourself, Feliciano?" Prussia asked in rage.

"I'm sorry." Italy whimpered in fear. "Are you mad?"

"Mad? MAD? I'M FURIOUS! I OTTA BEAT YOU SENSELESS!" Prussia stormed up to Italy who was now cornered. He had to do something, quick. Out of instinct Italy did the best he could do at defending himself and punched Prussia square in the eye. Prussia stumbled backwards giving Italy a opening to escape. And so he did.

*End Flashback*

* * *

><p>"I scared the poor guy. I'm just not used to dealing with stuff like that."<p>

"I understand." a moment or two past till Germany heard a creaking noise coming from the living room. He got up and left the Prussia at the table.

"We are you going?"

"To check on Feliciano."

* * *

><p>Italy snuck downstairs to see what Germany as doing. He woke up to an empty bed so he might as well get some breakfast. He looked at his arm. All he could remember was cutting the stitches and then fainting. Italy stopped when he heard Germany's voice.<p>

"Okay, what's this about Feli needing therapy?" Italy hid behind the wall and listened in more on the conversation.

"Ludwig, Feliciano's been...cutting." Italy couldn't believe his ears, Prussia was breaking his promise and was going to tell Germany he was cutting.

"What do you mean, cutting?"

"The reason he has stitches. He cut himself so much and so deep that he needed stitches."

"How long? And why?" Italy couldn't stand to hear what came next. Yet he wanted to know his friends reaction.

"About a year or two, and I can't tell you." Italy sighed in relief. At least Prussia wasn't going to tell him that much. Italy wasn't listening anymore now that he was sure Prussia wasn't going to tell Germany everything, but he just stood outside the kitchen.

He finally decided that he should probably head back upstairs, after all, Germany thought he was still asleep. Italy slowly maid his way to the stairs, the floor squeaking under his awkward walking. Sure he didn't need a walker anymore, but he was still delayed when it came to speech and walking.

When he made it to Germany's room he sat down on the bed and ruffled his hair to make it look like he just woke up.

Germany walked in and saw Italy sitting on the bed.

'Must have just woken up.' He thought.

"Come on down for breakfast." Italy looked over to Germany.

"Okay." he said, careful not to slur any words. He quickly got up and headed downstairs again. Plus, he was hungry anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>...to be continued...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_This story has been discontinued until further notice. But only for a while. Thank you for understanding._


End file.
